Une attirance indéfinissable
by MariieFBLM
Summary: Jamais au cours de leur vie ils n'auraient imaginé ressentir de tel sentiments. Surtout l'un envers l'autre. Mais le destin, bien aidé, en avait décidé autrement. Yaoi.


Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à **Eiichiro Oda-san.**

Rating du OS : M pour le lemon et le langage fleuri

Me revoilà après plus d'un an d'absence lié à mes études. Je suis actuellement à la recherche d'une entreprise commerciale pour un contrat pro et cela me prends tout le temps dont je dispose. J'ai néanmoins pu écrire cette histoire pour décompresser et éviter de stresser suite au retour de mes candidatures. J'espère donc que cette histoire vous plaira.

 _Read it if you want._

* * *

 _ **Une attirance indéfinissable**_

Le souffle coupé d'un cri déchirant ses cordes vocales, Marco se redressa sur son lit, couvert de sueur. Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais.

\- Bordel de merde !

Quatre heures du matin. Une infirmière entra en trombe dans sa chambre, inquiète. D'un geste de la main, il l'empêcha de prononcer un mot et la congédia de suite. Il n'avait pas envie d'être couvé pour un malheureux cauchemar. Hélas, il aurait préféré que ce mauvais rêve ne soit que passade. Mais non, ce cauchemar était récurrent et des plus déstabilisant. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait rêver de ce _connard_ et se réveiller avec une érection douloureuse. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Ce type ne lui donnait que nausée et rage, rien d'autre. Pourtant, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, indépendamment de sa volonté, il le voyait, et à ce moment précis il n'avait aucunement envie de se venger.

Grimaçant d'une nouvelle nuit inachevée, il se glissa de sous ses couvertures. Une énième douche froide s'imposait. Traînant des pieds jusqu'à la cabine de douche, il se délaissa de son unique short de nuit avant d'actionner le jet. Deux secondes plus tard, un gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres, trahissant la température trop basse de l'eau.

\- Putain !

Il avait envie de frapper quelque chose, se défouler, mais la maigre paroi de verre ne tiendrait sûrement pas le coup. Alors il serra les dents, et laissa simplement l'eau pure nettoyer sa peau du péché nocturne. Il avait cherché la source de ce problème, fouillé sa mémoire de tout indice, il s'était même demandé s'il n'était pas devenu fou, mais jamais il n'avait résolu l'équation. Pourquoi rêvait-il de ce _connard_ ? Et par dessus tout, pour ce _connard_ lui faisait un tel effet ?

Soupirant, et parce que son soucis ne semblait pas se régler seul, il fut contraint d'y apporter sa contribution. Empoignant sa virilité, il se masturba lentement sous la douche, comme bon nombre de ses camarades l'ont déjà fait. Et il s'imagina le corps svelte d'une femme dénudée n'attendant plus que lui. Cela sembla fonctionner puisqu'il se sentit approcher du gouffre. Mais au dernier moment, avant qu'il ne se libère dans le creux de sa main, un visage masculin lui apparut devant les yeux, le faisant grogner de plaisir.

Reprenant lentement son souffle, il ne retint pas son poing qui s'encastra dans le bois de la coque.

\- Sors de ma tête connard !

Glissant contre la vitre, il se retrouva assis à pleurer des larmes de rage contre son pire ennemi. Et ce, parce que celui-ci le hantait nuits et jours pour aucune raison. Il se dégoûtait.

 **[...]**

Derrière son bureau, machouillant un cigare bien entamé, Akainu griffonner sur quelques bouts de papiers. Des dossiers qui ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde. Fraîchement devenu amiral en chef suite à sa victoire contre Kuzan, il devait remettre de l'ordre dans ses troupes, et nommer deux nouveaux amiraux. Quatre mois que la guerre était finie, qu'il avait éliminé Poings ardents, mais aussi quatre mois de pur malheur.

Ça avait commencé quelques temps avant qu'il n'affronte son homologue de glace. Des rêves étranges, tous sur une seule et même personne. Et malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était ni une femme, ni même l'un de ses collègues. Non, il fallait qu'il rêve d'un pirate. D'un _putain_ de pirate. Et bien évidemment, ses songes ne lui permettaient jamais de s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. Il demeurait impuissant devant le désir que ce type lui procurait. Et il lui était impossible de s'en départir.

\- Fais chier.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau. Invitant l'individu à entrer, il feignit l'indifférence et reporta son attention sur le dossier. Le nouvel arrivant referma la porte derrière lui et vint se placer face au brun, obligeant le respect de son supérieur à lui adresser un regard.

\- Tu devrais t'occuper autrement Sakazuki, lui fit son prédécesseur. Te voir cloîtré dans ton bureau ne rassure pas les soldats.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Sengoku ? Tu n'es plus amiral en chef que je saches.  
\- Ça fait un mois que tu es à la tête de la Marine et personne ne t'as vu quitter cette pièce. Toi, l'amiral en chef, visiblement invisible ou bien malade, dixit la plupart de tes hommes, lui informa le Bouddha. Demande-toi un instant si tu mérites cette place. Quelle image donnes-tu aux recrues ?  
\- Ne m'énerve pas.

La température de la pièce s'éleva d'un seul trait, le cigare de l'amiral se consumant au contact de la lave. Les poings serrés, il releva un regard noir charbon vers son aïeul, lui intimant silencieusement de la fermer avant qu'il n'explose. Hélas, le plus âgé continua sa tirade, l'enfonçant davantage. C'en fut trop pour le brun. Il se leva soudainement, envoyant d'un grand coup de pied son bureau traverser le mur de droite, le faisant s'écraser dans la cour intérieure du QG.

\- Ferme-la putain !  
\- Tu réagis trop impulsivement, lui dit son aîné.  
\- Dégage !

Soufflant de découragement, Sengoku remit une main dans sa poche et fit demi-tour. Le point positif à cette colère passagère était qu'il venait de détruire son propre bureau, et donc qu'il serait contraint de faire autre chose, de sortir. Mais jamais il ne se serait permis de le lui lancer au visage, l'homme-lave était assez énervé comme cela. Seul point négatif à noter : il allait sûrement devoir passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose. Il plaignit aussitôt les pauvres recrues sous sa coupe.

De nouveau seul, le brun grimaça. Maintenant que son niveau de rage explosait le compteur, une seule image lui traversait l'esprit. De sa jeunesse il en tirait des leçons, il avait compris que sa colère attisait son désir. Et actuellement, pour il ne savait quelle raison, son désir était tourné vers un pirate. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution : se battre. Un combat lui permettrait de garder les yeux ouverts et d'endiguer la pulsion qui grandissait en lui.

Se dirigeant vers le trou béant dans le mur, il jeta un long regard sur la cour, là où les nouveaux s'entraînaient. Ces derniers d'ailleurs, l'ayant vu apparaître, craignaient le pire. Le menu fretin ne l'intéressait pas, contrairement à l'instructeur. Un certain Monkey . Un soupçon de vengeance traversa ses iris. Sans réfléchir, il sauta, atterrissant sans souplesse devant l'assemblée.

\- Garp, j'ai besoin de me défouler.  
\- Je suis pas ton _chien_ , Akainu, contra aussitôt le héros.  
\- Obéis.

Le grognement fit trembler les soldats à l'arrêt. Garp soupira, le comportement de l'amiral en chef était déplorable. Accordant finalement un clin d'oeil à ses recrues, il arma son poing de haki et d'un soru, se retrouva devant un amiral incrédule avant de lui enfoncer son poing dans le ventre. Et tout aussi rapidement, il s'endormit, debout, tandis que son supérieur grimaçait, genou à terre, du coup en traître. Le silence régnait en maître dans la cour.

\- Enfoiré !

Se moquant bien que son rival soit assoupi, il lui rendit son coup, l'envoyant valser contre le mur. Finalement, il aurait dû choisir de se défouler contre les recrues, ces derniers ne l'auraient pas énervé plus qu'il ne l'était, et ce maudit visage ne serait pas réapparu.

 **[...]**

Marco regardait l'horizon, accoudé au bastingage, noyé dans ses pensées. Il n'arrivait plus à ignorer l'attirance inimaginable qu'il ressentait pour cet homme. À chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il venait le hantait, à chaque fois que ses camarades parlaient des agissements de la Marine, il pensait à lui. Il était même désespéré au point d'espérer le voir apparaître sur le pont de chaque cuirassé qui croisaient leur route. De pouvoir mettre fin à tout cela le plus rapidement possible, par tous les moyens.

\- Tout va bien Marco ? lui demanda Vista en s'appuyant à ses côtés.  
\- Je... Non. Il y a un truc qui m'énerve.  
\- Tu veux en parler ? se proposa l'escrimeur comme oreille attentive.  
\- Non, je vais régler ça seul.  
\- Très bien, fit-il, mais fais attention à toi.

Remerciant silencieusement son ami de ne pas insister, il l'entendit s'éloigner. Régler cela seul. Quelle idée venait de lui passer par la tête ? Il n'envisageait qu'une seule solution : résoudre son problème, et ce avec le principal concerné. Mais se voyait-il vraiment arriver devant l'amiral en chef et lui demander gentiment de quitter ses pensées. Et une question le taraudait : est-ce que dans son malheur, l'autre ne souffrirait pas des mêmes maux ?

Il tenta de remettre du sens dans son esprit, chasser ces nouvelles images indécentes et reprendre une vie normale. Personne ne devait savoir. Frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre de la soudaine brise montée, il se dirigea vers les cabines pour faire un point sur la trajectoire du navire.

En entrant, Joz le salua brièvement, occupé qu'il était à repousser l'une des infirmières qui tentait de vérifier la cicatrisation de son amputation. Esquissant un sourire depuis longtemps, il eut soudainement une faiblesse, sa tête le faisant affreusement souffrir. Une grimace déforma son visage alors que l'infirmière précédemment tourné vers l'homme-diamant accourut à lui.

\- Marco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-elle, inquiète.  
\- Il va falloir que je parte, un moment.  
\- Comment ça tu dois partir ? On est en plein milieu de la mer ! s'époumona la soigneuse.  
\- Joz, je te confie le bateau.  
\- Compte sur moi, le rassura son aîné.

Son ami resta discret et ne chercha pas à comprendre le pourquoi. Si Marco devait partir, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Il avait confiance en lui, il savait qu'il reviendrait en vie.

Aussitôt l'information transmise à tous ses camarades, il prit chemin de sa cabine pour se préparer au départ. Il s'envolerait vers dix-huit heures. Il ne savait combien de temps il allait mettre pour s'y rendre, ni même s'il serait capable de tenir jusque là, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Son esprit n'avait pas de chaînes, il fallait les briser.

Sur le pont, tous l'attendaient pour lui dire au revoir. Même s'il ne partait que pour quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus, c'était devenu rituel. Dire au revoir au cas où. Le blond leur sourit à tous, leur promettant de revenir très vite. Puis, après une transformation partielle, il prit son envol, logpose fixé au poignet, en direction du QG de la Marine.

 **[...]**

De nouveau calmé, l'amiral partit à la recherche d'une place forte où il pourrait demeurer en toute tranquillité. De ce fait, sur son chemin, il en profita pour passer en revues ses troupes, anciennes et futures, et juger le potentiel des nouveaux gradés. De sa liste de priorités se détachaient trois tâches. Premièrement, dégoter un lieu paisible où séjourner en attendant la réparation de son bureau. Deuxièmement, sélectionner les amiraux de remplacement pour les places vacantes que Kuzan et lui-même ont laissé en arrière. Troisièmement, trouver issue à son problème.

Il s'arrêta un instant, massant du bout des doigts sa barbe naissante. Pourquoi plaçait-il son trouble en troisième position seulement ? Une fois celui-ci évincé, il pourrait être en paix et s'occuper du dossier des deux amiraux. Corrigeant mentalement sa liste pour reconsidérer son mal-être comme étant une urgence critique, il reprit sa marche, s'enfonçant dans l'antre du bâtiment.

Tournant à droite pour prendre l'escalier qui menait au bureau de son confrère Borsalino, il rencontra un soldat, qui semblait visiblement le chercher au vue de son visage crispé d'appréhension.

\- Amiral Sakazuki, salua t-il respectueusement, il y-  
\- Pas maintenant soldat.  
\- C'est que... une femme demande à vous voir, lui dit-il peu sûr de lui. Elle dit s'appeler Fiona Marshall.

Le visage de l'amiral s'assombrit. Voilà maintenant que les ombres du passé ressurgissaient. N'était-il pas assez emmerdé comme cela pour qu'un autre problème vienne lui tomber dans les bras ? Serrant le poing, il jeta un regard qui effraya le jeune soldat.

\- Dîtes-lui de quitter sur le champ le QG. Qu'elle n'y revienne jamais. Et si elle résiste, jetez-la aux cachots. Suis-je clair ?  
\- Limpide, amiral Sakazuki, lui répondit-il d'un salut militaire.  
\- Si vous menez à bien cette mission, vous serez promu. Vous pouvez disposer.

Le soldat s'échappa rapidement superviser le refus de passage à cette inconnue. Akainu poursuivit sa route. Il avait pris une décision. L'entête de sa liste devait être résolu s'il voulait s'occuper du reste. Il arrive sans y prêter attention devant le bureau de l'homme-lumière. Frappant par pur respect, il entra sans même y avoir été convié.

\- Mais fais donc comme chez toi Sakazuki, sourit son camarade, accompagné.  
\- Amiral Sakazuki, fit le vice-amiral présent.  
\- Borsalino, Momonga, faites venir les vices-amiraux présents au QG. J'ai une annonce à faire.  
\- À propos de la femme que tu as recalé à l'entrée ? s'amusa Kizaru.  
\- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?  
\- Ça sera fait Amiral. Pour quelle heure souhaitez-vous fixer la réunion ? s'ensuit le vice-amiral, ignorant la boutade de son supérieur.  
\- Le plus tôt possible.

Le brun leur jeta un regard de remerciement et ressortit de la pièce.

 **[...]**

La route fut plus longue qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Il dut plusieurs fois se poser en toute discrétion sur le mât d'un navire marchant ou pirate pour reprendre des forces. Trois fois au total. Actuellement, il reposait au dessus de la vigie d'un bateau dont la bannière ne lui était pas inconnu. Mais il ne devait pas se faire remarquer, ou la mission serait retardée.

\- Luffy, on a un passager clandestin, fit une voix en rivant son regard sur lui.

Bien, il était repéré. Que faire ? Décoller ou descendre les rejoindre ?

\- Marco le Phœnix, descend de ce mat immédiatement ! s'écria une rousse en bikini, brandissant un doigt en sa direction.

Quelqu'un semblait décider pour lui. Soupirant, il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'y contraindre, atterrissant en souplesse sur le pont du Thousand Sunny. Restant tout de même sur ses gardes, il attendit une réaction.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? le questionna le cuisinier.  
\- Je ne suis que de passage. Je ne vais pas abuser de votre hospitalité plus longtemps.  
\- Tu peux rester Marco, l'accueillit le capitaine avec un sérieux surprenant.

Le blond réfléchit rapidement à l'éventualité d'un court arrêt parmis eux. Comme il l'avait dit, cela risquait de lui faire perdre du temps, et d'appuyer d'avantage sur la corde sensible. À moins qu'il n'utilise ce temps à bon escient.

\- Je peux parler à ton médecin de bord ?  
\- Ouais, vas-y, lui accorda le jeune homme.  
\- Suis-moi, lui fit alors le petit renne.

Marchant sur ses talons, il entra dans la petite pièce aseptisé. D'un geste, Chopper l'invita à s'asseoir sur la table d'auscultation. Arrivé à un point de non retour, il hésitait pourtant à tout dévoiler, à raconter son secret au médecin d'un équipage qu'il ne savait encore allié ou ennemi. Il se résigna, après tout, seule la science lui permettrait de comprendre.

\- J'ai un problème. Ça a commencé durant la guerre. Chapeau de paille vous en a sûrement parlé.  
\- Oui, quand son frère est... pardon, je ne voulais pas, s'excusa le renne, se rappelant que le défunt était également son camarade.  
\- T'en fais pas. Donc, j'me battais contre Kizaru et à un moment, j'ai ressenti comme une piqûre dans le cou, mais y'avait rien. Alors j'y ai pas pris attention. Mais depuis, je fais des rêves... étranges.  
\- Quel genre de rêve ?  
\- De ceux que j'aurais jamais voulu faire. Je rêve de...

Voyant sa réticence à poursuivre, le médecin lui rappela le serment qui le liait à sa profession. Rien ne sortirait de cette pièce ni même de la bouche de son vis-à-vis.

\- Je rêve d'Akainu.

Chopper mit quelques secondes à remettre un visage sur ce nom. Et lorsque ce fut fait, il fut d'autant plus stupéfait par cette confession. Pourtant, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- De quoi rêve tu exactement ? Est-ce que vous vous battez ? Est-ce qu'il te fait du mal ? Ou bien l'inverse ? lui demanda le soigneur, la nécessité d'avoir du détail pour la compréhension étant nécessaire.  
\- Non, je rêve de son corps, comme si j'étais attiré, comme si j'avais envie de lui. En fait, depuis une semaine, je vois ces images en fermant les yeux, éveillé ou non. Et je finis toujours par bander.

Chopper fut gêné par une telle histoire. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? À moins qu'il ne soit réellement attiré vers lui, le petit renne n'avait pas de réponse.

\- N'as tu pas envisagé avoir eu un coup-  
\- Le coup de foudre pour ce connard ? Tu rigoles j'espère. Ce type a tué Ace ! Comment veux-tu que je puisse ne serait-ce que l'apprécier ? Alors l'aimer, n'en parlons pas.  
\- Ce n'était qu'une suggestion, se défendit l'animal. Peut-être ressent-il la même chose.  
\- Tu m'en vois ravi.

Descendant prestement de son perchoir, il comprit que le renne ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Au final, il en revenait au plan basique : confronter son pire ennemi. S'excusant pour sa brutalité, il le remercia et sortit de la pièce.

Tout l'équipage attendait patiemment sur le pont, une rousse tirant sur l'oreille de son capitaine, l'idiot ayant tenté d'écouter à la porte. Luffy, parce que Marco lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois lors de la guerre, l'invita à partager un repas, ce qu'il voulait décliner, mais en voyant le regard sombre de la navigatrice, il se ravisa et accepta. Après tout, cela fait trois jour qu'il ne se nourrissait que de pain rassis et de rhum, un véritable festin ne pouvait que le remettre d'appoint.

Une fois repu des succulents mets de Sanji, le blond se décida à reprendre la "route". Il était presque treize heures et il n'avait pas la notion de distance entre le navire du chapeau de paille et la base de la Marine.

\- Une petite question, à combien de temps se trouve le QG de la Marine ?  
\- Cinq à six heures, à l'ouest, l'informa la rousse. Mais pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?  
\- Juste pour l'éviter.

Sa voix ne laissait pas de doute planer. La réponse obtenu, il se transforma et décolla, accordant un geste de l'aile comme salut à l'équipage avant de s'envoler vers le sud. Il patienterait une dizaine de minutes que le bateau soit assez éloigné pour changer de cap.

 **[...]**

 _Flashback_

Le champ de bataille gelé ne permettait pas une avance rapide. Les combats faisaient rages et il n'était en aucun cas question de domination. Plutôt de massacre. La Marine n'avait qu'un but en tête : empêcher la libération de Portgas et éliminer le plus de pirates.

Marco voyait ses camarades tomber les uns après les autres. Les commandants résistaient mais avec difficultés. Lui même était en prise avec Kizaru et même si son fruit du démon lui permettait d'encaisser les faisceaux de lumière de l'amiral, il ne faisait que retarder une échéance trop proche.

Atterrissant à quelques longueurs de son adversaire, il reprit partiellement forme humaine pour l'affronter au corps à corps à grand renfort de haki. Esquivant plusieurs coups, il ressentit alors une courte mais puissante douleur dans le cou, comme une piqûre d'insecte. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander d'où cela pouvait venir, l'amiral l'en empêchant.

\- Oups, je crois que j'ai manqué la cible, s'écria une voix.  
\- Bien joué Iva, lui répondit ironiquement une autre.  
\- J'ai encore un peu de mal avec le contrôle à distance Inazuma, renchérit la première voix.

Plus loin, alors que Barbe Blanche semait le chaos parmis les soldats de Marine, Akainu observait le moment opportun pour frapper. Ce qui ne tarda pas, l'empereur détruisant toute l'esplanade avec son fruit du tremblement. Alors qu'il contrait son arme de sa jambe, l'amiral ressentit un pincement dans le cou, y portant aussitôt sa main. Rien ne semblait être planté dans sa peau. Ignorant donc ce désagrément, il reporta son attention sur le capitaine pirate.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, plus rien n'était comme avant. Dans aucun des camps. Panser les plaies, faire son deuil, se préparer à contre-attaquer étaient les seuls objectifs.

 _Fin du Flashback_

 **[...]**

Il était dix-huit heures cinquante et presque tous les vices-amiraux été réunis au conseil. Sakazuki commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Smoker devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, avertit le vice-amiral Stainless.  
\- Il en a deux, sinon il ira moisir sur une île perdue au milieu de Grandline.

Quelques secondes après l'évocation d'une potentielle mutation, le concerné apparut sur le pas de la porte, s'excusant pour son retard. Il ne fut pas remis en place, l'amiral en chef n'en ayant ni le temps ni l'envie.

\- Si je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je vais devoir partir. J'ai quelque chose à régler et je ne peux pas le faire en étant assis derrière mon bureau.  
\- Combien de temps serez-vous absent, amiral ? lui demanda Doberman.  
\- Quelques semaines. En mon absence, c'est l'amiral Kizaru qui tiendra les rênes de la Marine. En ce qui concerne Marshall, je ne veux pas la voir. Je te coupe tout de suite Borsalino, ce n'est pas mon ex-femme. Alors faites ce que bon vous semble mais je ne veux pas la voir dans l'enceinte du QG. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
\- Oui amiral, répondirent en coeur les sept vices-amiraux présents.  
\- Bien. Je partirais demain à l'aube. Faites passer le message à chaque officier, chaque soldat. Faites circuler sa photographie s'il le faut. Fiona Marshall ne doit entrer sous aucun prétexte dans le QG. Vous pouvez disposer.

Obéissant, les officiers inférieurs quittèrent la pièce, vacant à leur occupation. Il demeura seul un instant, les yeux dans le vague, réfléchissant déjà au moyen d'aborder son ennemi sans que celui-ci ne lui jette la première pierre. Devait-il qualifier sa visite de pacifique ? Quand bien même il le souhaiterait, le phœnix ne serait pas de cet avis.

Prenant donc la direction de ses quartiers pour préparer son départ, il eut une impression de déjà vu. Pourtant, c'était bien une première pour l'amiral en chef. Son coeur bourdonnait à ses tempes, il commençait à fondre sans même s'en rendre compte. L'adrénaline. Jamais il n'avait connu telle sensation auparavant. À part peut-être lorsqu'il avait enfoncer son poing dans le torse de Portgas .

Le souvenir du cri déchirant de douleur du Chapeau de paille ranima son bonne humeur tandis qu'il entrait dans ses appartements. Eut-il franchit la porte qu'il fut happé vers l'arrière, maintenu contre quelque chose de dur, alors qu'une main griffue menaçait de lui trancher nette la gorge.

\- Faut qu'on parle, Akainu, lui gronda son ravisseur à l'oreille.  
\- Comment es-tu entré ici, Phœnix ?  
\- Ce fut plus simple que je le pensais, s'amusa le blond en refermant la porte derrière eux. Un peu de discrétion et le tour est joué. Faut renforcer la garde si tu veux mon avis.

Il repoussa sa cible après s'être assuré qu'il ne tenterait rien. Néanmoins, il resta muet de voir que son ennemi semblait serein. Comme s'il savait sa visite. Le blond eut un rictus de colère en voyant que l'amiral ignorait totalement sa présence.

\- Tu parles d'un amiral en chef s'il n'est pas capable d'empêcher un pirate d'entrer dans sa chambre, cracha t-il, espérant une réaction.  
\- Je sais pourquoi tu es là.  
\- Alors si tu le sais, sors de ma tête ! rugit le pirate.  
\- J'aimerais bien que tu en fasses autant, _Marco_.

Cela eut au moins le don de faire taire son agresseur. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Alors le médecin du Chapeau de paille avait raison, l'officier ressentait bien la même chose que lui. Il eut envie de lui demander pourquoi le choix s'était arrêté sur lui, mais cela ne lui aurait rien apporté.

Le blond observa l'autre s'approcher sans mot dire. Depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu, tout son être était monté en pression, chaque partie de son corps réagissait à sa simple vision. Il avait beau vider son esprit, créer des barrières, cette étrange attirance les brisait toutes. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle, ce désir l'oppressait, le noyait entièrement. Lorsqu'il ancra son regard aux pupilles brunes de l'amiral, il perdit tout échappatoire. Dans sa tête clignotait un ordre qu'il aurait voulu supprimer dès son apparition. Pourtant, il en était incapable, plutôt résigné à lui obéir.

"Embrasse-le."

À peine le brun eut-il ouvert la bouche pour parler que le blond vint lui manger les lèvres, une main accrochée à sa nuque. L'échange, trop sensuel du point de vue du blond, devint plus sauvage, le goût du sang se répandant sur leurs langues. Sans briser l'union, le pirate fit reculer son adversaire, le faisant tomber sur le lit.

\- Tu n'espères pas que je me laisse faire ?  
\- Ç'aurait été trop facile, siffla le phœnix en le rejoignant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que l'amiral avait inversé les positions, le plaquant contre le matelas. Le maintenant en place de son bassin sur ses hanches, il attendit. La seule personne qui hantait ses pensées depuis plusieurs mois s'offrait sur un plateau à lui. Mais devait-il en abuser ? Si cela se savait, sa carrière serait ruinée.

\- T'attends quoi ? s'impatienta le blond. On en a envie tous les deux.  
\- T'es un pirate.

Jamais il ne se serait attendu à un amiral raisonnable, ne souhaitant pas bafouer son image. Du souvenir qu'il avait, il se moquait bien d'éliminer quelques alliés si son ennemi faisait parti du lot. La lumière clignotante dans l'esprit du pirate s'était éteinte. Il voyait la douche froide s'abattre sur lui.

\- T'es sérieux ? hésita Marco, sa tête retombant sur le côté.

Il avait envie de le frapper, de quitter la pièce avant de regretter. Il s'était fait à l'idée de coucher avec ce connard. Et s'y être résigné l'avait d'autant plus excité. Au lieu de ça, il ne pouvait rien faire, coincé sous cette masse de muscles impassible. Mais s'il avait conservé son audace, il aurait pu déceler le combat intérieur que menait l'amiral en chef.

Les poings serrés, les prunelles fixés sur le côté du visage du phœnix, il tentait de réfréner l'ardeur de ses envies. S'il n'avait pas de retenu, le blond serait déjà en train de couiner de douleur, malmené. En toute vraisemblance, lui aussi s'était fait à l'idée de coucher avec ce gamin. La seule chose à l'heure actuelle qui l'empêchait de se laisser aller serait qu'il pourrait le tuer pendant l'acte. Il n'a jamais fait dans la délicatesse, il le savait. Tuer un ennemi d'une telle manière ne procurait aucune jouissance. Il allait devoir faire attention, ne pas laisser son plaisir le submerger entièrement.

Saisissant brusquement le menton du blond pour que celui-ci lui fasse face, il laissa son pouce redessiner le contour de sa mâchoire. Un peu de douceur avant que la partie ne commence. Il vint poser sa bouche contre la sienne, grignotant avec avidité sans laisser de répit à sa victime. Le baiser devint affamé, les dents s'entrechoquant, les langues se goûtant sans retenue. Lorsque le brun le relâcha, le phœnix reprit longuement son souffle.

\- Tu sais ce qui t'attends, Phœnix.  
\- J'ai assez attendu, grogna t-il en reprenant ses lèvres, ses doigts venant aussitôt se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'amiral, ravi de savoir que l'autre allait se laisser faire. Glissant l'une de ses mains contre le flanc dénudé du pirate, il ressentit un long frisson de plaisir. Le pirate venait de lui mordre la lèvre, tirant dessus sans arrêter. Amusé d'une telle liberté d'esprit, le brun poursuivit sur sa lancée, sa main s'aventurant désormais sur le ventre de l'autre. Depuis leur premier baiser, il avait sentit l'érection du plus jeune contre la sienne. Mais jamais il n'aurait permis à cette attirance de le faire gémir.

Un gémissement lui échappa pourtant, alors que le blond frottait son bassin contre le sien.

\- Je pourrais te tuer pour moins que ça.  
\- Beaucoup de blablas, ce que j'en dis, ricana le phœnix.  
\- Ne commence pas à m'énerver.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu deviens violent ? continua l'autre, voulant simplement qu'il poursuive ses attouchements sans jamais s'arrêter.  
\- Violent n'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé.

Le brun ne fit plus attention aux paroles du blond, sa bouche revenant sur la sienne, sa main repartant à la découverte de sa peau. Cette fois-ci, c'est bien lui qui tira un faible grognement à l'autre, sa main venant d'empoigner sa virilité. Il la caressa doucement, son esprit faisant fi du fait qu'il allait coucher avec un pirate.

Marco, plus qu'échauffé, entreprit de délester l'amiral de ses vêtements. Déboutonnant avec agacement, il finit par arracher la veste des épaules du brun, jetant le habits en lambeaux au sol. Il parvint également à se redresser, sa propre veste disparaissant en fumée. Il dégrafa à la hâte le pantalon de l'officier, enfonçant à son tour une main dans le sous-vêtement, prenant le sexe érigé en main. Leurs langues ne se quittèrent plus, tandis qu'ils se masturbaient ensemble, au même rythme.

Un concert de bruitages les ramena à la réalité. S'ils continuaient ainsi, ils ne donnaient pas cher de leurs peaux. Sakazuki décida de prendre la suite en main, renversant de nouveau le pirate sur le matelas. Lui arrachant ses derniers habits, ses doigts quittèrent son érection pour venir masser son entrée. Marco voulu protester, ne souhaitant en aucun cas être soumis, mais lorsqu'il sentit la première phalange pénétrer son intimité, il grimaça.

\- Putain de connard ! souffla t-il pour se donner contenance.

Le premier doigt à l'intérieur fut très rapidement suivi de ses deux frères, l'écartant doucement. L'amiral, satisfait du son que venait de faire son amant, poursuivit de cette manière quelques minutes encore. Il se savait imposant, il ne faudrait pas le briser maintenant. Une fois bien préparé à l'accueillir, le brun se redressa un peu, sa main le guidant vers de nouvelles contrées. À peine eut-il donné le premier coup de rein que le blond vint lui mordre le tranchant de la main, étouffant son cri mêlé de douleur et de plaisir.

Le blond n'arrivait pas à culpabiliser de cet acte. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se donner à l'autre, qu'il lui fasse oublier ses malheurs. À l'entente du grondement de douleur que le brun laissa entendre, il libéra sa main, la trace de sa mâchoire profondément enfoncé dans sa peau.

\- La prochaine fois, serre les dents.  
\- Y'aura pas de prochaine fois, grimaça le blond.  
\- Ah, donc je serais le seul.

Ignorant le sarcasme de l'amiral, il le laissa le malmener, soupirant sans retenue. Jamais il n'avait baisé ainsi, dominé par son partenaire et son plaisir. Il subissait et il adorait ça.

Sakazuki soufflait doucement, ses hanches remuant d'elles-mêmes. S'il avait su que les hommes étaient d'autant plus réceptifs que les femmes, il ne se serait pas contenté d'elles uniquement. La sensation était décuplée du fait de l'étroitesse du passage. Marco avait les mains crispées autour de ses biceps, encaissant les puissants coups de reins. Il sentait son plaisir augmentait à chaque fois qu'il frottait au fond de lui. Et à cette vitesse-ci, il ne tiendrait jamais.

\- Je... je vais.., couina le pirate en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

À ces mots, l'amiral ralentit ses mouvements, reprenant la bouche de son amant, savourant le nouveau goût de luxure qui chatouilla sa langue. Faire durer le moment ne lui importait pas, mais ancrer la vision érotique de Marco le Phœnix en dessous de lui valait bien toutes les minutes du siècle. Lui-même accusait la partie. Ses à-coups devenaient brouillons, son souffle plus erratique, mais rien en comparaison du blond, dont les gémissements s'échappaient sans cesse d'entre ses lèvres, son corps répondant au sien, recherchant le contact.

Le brun, voyant sa fin proche, glissa une main entre leurs deux corps, venant taquiner une érection appuyant contre son ventre. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, le blond n'ayant plus aucune force de se retenir. Il se libéra dans la main de l'amiral en chef, son hurlement étouffé par la bouche de son partenaire. La sensation de puissance qu'il ressentit à ce moment-là fut telle pour l'officier qu'il ne contrôla plus rien, se vidant au creux de son amant.

Il daigna rouler sur le côté pour reprendre son souffle. Marco, les jambes toujours ouvertes, fut soudainement pris d'une crampe à la cuisse droite.

\- Ah bordel ça fait mal ! fit-il en se redressant soudainement, ne faisant par ce biais qu'accentuer la douleur.

Une main sur son torse l'obligea à se rallonger. Le blond regarda son amant se lever et prendre sa jambe pour y effectuer quelques manoeuvres silencieuses avant de reposer le membre. La douleur passa aussitôt. Il ne dit rien, le remerciant d'un simple regard.

Et maintenant, que faisaient-ils ? Leur relation reviendrait à son état de base : marine/pirate, ennemis. Mais, sur l'instant, devait-il faire comme si tout cela ne s'était jamais déroulé, ou intenter directement à la vie de l'autre ? Marco n'avait pas réfléchi à cela. Certes, le problème semblait réglé, mais comment aurait-il pu deviner que cette partie de baise serait si éreintante au point de lui empêcher tout repli stratégique.

\- Pas un mot sur tout ça.  
\- Comme si j'allais le chanter dans tous les bars, souffla le pirate en s'asseyant.

Finalement, ignorant de nouveau la présence de son partenaire, l'officier se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Allumant le jet, il s'y engouffra avec délice, l'eau effleurant sa peau brûlante. Il ferma les yeux et en profita pour revivre l'intense moment. La conclusion qui lui vint à l'esprit avant même de formuler la résolution du problème fut qu'il n'avait plus de raison de partir mener sa mission à bien, puisque celle-ci était venue à lui.

Un corps se glissa contre le sien, le bloquant contre la paroi. Le blond venait de pénétrer dans la douche à son tour, prétextant un besoin d'hygiène avant de repartir. L'amiral y vit là une occasion d'en profiter une dernière fois. Venant se coller à son dos, il empoigna le sexe inerte du phœnix pour lui redonner de la vigueur.

\- Arrête-ça putain ! grogna le pirate alors que son corps en pensait autrement.

L'eau ruisselant sur leur deux corps ne faisait que renforcer les caresses du brun. Le sperme dégoulinant de son entrée donna une idée à l'officier. Laissant sa main remonter sur son buste pour venir pincer un téton érigé, arrachant d'exquis bruits au plus jeune, son autre main s'activa à enflammer le reste du corps. Malgré lui, un long gémissement dépassa les lèvres entrouvertes du blond, faisant frissonner l'autre.

Un doigt s'insinua entre ses fesses, récoltant la semence enfouie. Ce même doigt remonta doucement jusqu'à la bouche du pirate. Le doigt ne rentra jamais dans l'antre humide, une main l'en empêchant.

\- Que tu me baises passe encore, mais ça, jamais ! grinça Marco en repoussant le bras, se retournant par la même pour faire face à l'amiral.

Sakazuki eut un fin sourire. Jamais il ne se l'aurait avoué à ce moment précis mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu partager une telle connexion avec un autre. Il ne s'était pas attaché, ça serait ridicule, mais il ne regretterait rien. Il se pencha vers l'autre, s'apprêtant à l'embrasser une dernière fois, mais le blond ne retint à distance.

\- T'es sérieux ? dit-il, confus.  
\- Très sérieux.

Et ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, il posa sa bouche sur la sienne, quémandant un baiser. L'ultime avant que tout ne s'éteigne, que le rideau ne tombe.

 **[...]**

Marco regarda une dernière fois le logpose avant de sortir de la cabine. Il ne rêvait plus de l'amiral en chef. Il passait ses nuits entières à dormir. Bientôt un mois que la situation s'était arrangée. Bien sûr, il avait menti à ses compagnons sur cette "mission importante" mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être recalé à cause d'une erreur. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait insisté sur ce point. Le consentement tacite qu'il avait donné à l'amiral serait certainement le dernier de toute sa vie mais qu'importe, il ne regrettait rien.

Il se savait libre, libéré de ces chaînes, et profitait désormais de son équipage. Mais au fond de lui il n'oublierait jamais.

\- Navire en vue ! hurla l'homme à la vigie. C'est Emporio Ivankov !

Le blond donna l'ordre de laisser le bateau approcher. Il devait le remercier d'avoir protégé le frère de Ace. Quelques minutes plus tard, le travesti sauta sur le pont dans sa forme féminine et élancée, faisant tomber plusieurs hommes.

\- Phœnix-boy, j'espère que tu vas bien, s'enquit la reine des okamas.  
\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
\- Et bien, c'est à dire que... l'une de mes attaques t'as touché lors de la bataille de Marineford, avoua le révolutionnaire, une main derrière la tête, désolé.  
\- C'était toi ?!  
\- Mon tir à distance n'était pas perfectionné, s'excusa t-il.

Le blond se retint de le frapper. La piqûre pendant son affrontement avec Kizaru, c'était lui. Les quatres mois de nuits agitées, c'était lui. Tout était de sa faute. Une grimace de colère déforma son visage. Attrapant la l'okama par l'épaule, il le conduisit à l'écart pour obtenirs des explications.

\- Qui d'autre visais-tu ?  
\- L'amiral Kizaru, que j'ai manqué, l'amiral Akainu, mais je n'ai pas pu voir si je l'avais eu, énuméra t-il en réfléchissant, et l'amiral Aokiji, mais je l'ai raté aussi.  
\- Quel était le but de cette attaque ?  
\- Ceux touchés sont irrémédiablement attirés par les autres, au point d'oublier tout le reste, éclaira t-il. Ce n'est que physique, sexuel, et ça peut survenir n'importe quand, n'importe où. L'effet est perpétuel. Je ne l'avais encore jamais testé.

Marco cogita sur les paroles un moment avant qu'il ne saisisse leur portée.

\- L'effet est perpétuel ? Tu te moques de moi ?!  
\- Ne me dis pas que... j'ai réussi à toucher Akainu ?

La reine des okamas resta bouche bée devant ses propres mots. S'il avait atteint et Marco le Phœnix et l'amiral Akainu, la solde était égale à deux. Donc, les deux étaient définitivement attirés par l'autre. Quel erreur n'avait-il pas commis ? Une erreur irréparable dû préciser le travesti, ne rassurant en rien le blond.

Ce dernier, agacé et en rage, éjecta rapidement l'opportun de son navire. S'il le revoyait de nouveau, il lui referait le portrait. Avec une telle nouvelle, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : mettre ses amis dans la confidence. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il fit réunir Joz et Vista, avec lesquels il était le plus proche, dans sa cabine.

\- D'abord, j'aimerais que vous ne dîtes rien à personne, compris ?  
\- Promis, répondit l'épéiste pour les deux.  
\- On t'écoute, poursuivit l'homme-diamant, l'invitant à parler.  
\- Comme vous l'avez entendu de la bouche d'Ivankov, l'une de ses attaques m'a touché pendant la bataille. Il m'a expliqué que cette attaque crée une attirance physique indestructible.  
\- Attends, ça veut dire que là, y'a quelqu'un qui te fait de l'effet ? l'interrogea le sabreur.  
\- Oui. Et je ne suis pas le seul.  
\- Mais qui alors ? Qui visait-il ? s'enquit à son tour le troisième commandant.  
\- Les trois amiraux.

L'information eut un peu de mal à monter au cerveau de tous. Mais une fois fait, par un savant calcul complexe et un long raisonnement, les deux commandants arrivèrent à la solution. Le puzzle était en place. Toutes les pièces étaient positionnées.

\- Oh bordel ! s'exclama Vista.

Voilà. Ils savaient. Mais le pire dans tout cela, ce n'était pas d'avoir un tel secret et de le dissimuler aux autres, non. Le pire était encore qu'il commençait à ressentir à nouveau l'attirance indéchiffrable qu'il avait pour l'amiral en chef. C'était une spirale sans fin. Une fois l'attirance consumée, elle renaissait, comme un phœnix. La vie était injuste.

Remerciant encore ses camarades pour leur compréhension et leur discrétion, il s'enferma dans sa chambre une fois seul. Se laissant tomber sur le lit, il essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête pour repousser l'envahisseur. Les yeux clos, les muscles relâchés, il profita de ses derniers instants de répit avant de ne devoir courir après l'individu qui hantait ses pensées.

\- J'ai cru qu'ils ne s'en iraient jamais, murmura une voix dans la pénombre, le faisant sursauter.

Le pirate se redressa brusquement, des flammes bleues enflammant ses bras, éclairant le visage de l'intrus.

\- Comment es-tu entré ici, Akainu ?  
\- Ce fut plus simple que je le pensais, s'amusa le haut gradé en posant un genou sur le matelas. Un peu de discrétion et le tour est joué. Faut renforcer la garde si tu veux mon avis, sourit-il en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le blond le repoussa violemment, lui décochant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. L'autre recula sous l'effet, massant sa joue endolorie. Son poing se crispa instinctivement, signe de son énervement naissant.

\- Je sais ce qui nous arrive.  
\- Et ? fit l'officier, attendant la suite.  
\- Ivankov. Son attaque te visais toi, Aokiji et Kizaru.  
\- Il les a loupé tous les deux, comprit aisément l'amiral. Toi tu n'es qu'un dommage collatéral.  
\- C'est indélébile. Ça changera jamais. Notre condition n'évoluera jamais. J'aurais toujours envie d'un putain de marine !  
\- Et moi d'un foutu pirate, se moqua Sakazuki.

Sur l'instant, le phœnix avait envie de la rouer de coups, prendre en partie vengeance de tout le mal que l'amiral lui avait fait. Mais il devrait se contenter de ce malheureux jeté de poing, son corps lui refusant le moindre geste. À la simple vue de l'officier, son être réagissait, commandant à son sexe de se réveiller.

\- On est vraiment dans la merde, Amiral Akainu.  
\- "Les opposés s'attirent", cita le plus âgé en ricanant.  
\- Et tu trouves ça drôle en plus ? Il t'a humilié tout autant que moi.

Le brun soupira devant tant de désolation. Bien sûr qu'il avait compris que le lien était indéfectible. Et bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il allait devoir vivre avec ce lourd secret. Sans parler du fait de haïr chaque pirate vivant sur Terre, à part le phœnix. Mais il s'était fait une raison. Cela ne servait à rien de ruminer sur les erreurs du passé, il valait mieux corriger celles du présent pour établir l'avenir.

Ignorant totalement la hargne qui traversait les prunelles du pirate, il s'approcha du matelas tel un animal à la chasse, venant le surplomber de toute sa puissance. Et, dans un esprit de pur égoïsme, il entoura ses bras autour du corps frêle de son partenaire pour les faire basculer sur le lit, inversant ainsi leur position. Le blond était désormais assis sur son érection, le fixant avec rage.

\- Maintenant Phœnix, tu sais ce que tu-

Ne lui laissant pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, le blond se jeta sur sa bouche comme un affamé. Les langues furent mordues, les lèvres mises à sang. La chaleur grimpa d'un seul trait dans la pièce, le magma en fusion interagissant à la perfection avec les flammes de résurrection. Et lorsque le pirate s'écarta de lui un instant avant de revenir à l'assaut, il laissa quelques mots résonner dans la chambre, prémisses de la soirée.

"Serre les dents".

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _Bien, vous voilà arrivé en bas, en espérant que ce couple Marco/Sakazuki -certainement un peu OOC- ne dérange pas trop._

 _Vous remerciant pour votre passage, et avec tout mon amour,_

 _MariieFBLM_


End file.
